hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 66 (2011)
Strategy × And × Scheme (コウリャク×ト×サクリャク, Kouryaku × To × Sakuryaku) is the 66th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on February 10th, 2013. Overview Killua returns to the game after easily passing the Hunter Exam on his second attempt. Gon, Killua, and Biscuit reunite to collect cards and beat Greed Island. Meanwhile, other players gather their own cards in more sinister ways. Summary Killua was navigated by the disguised Kiriko to the source of information on the location of the 288th Hunter Exam site. Outside an apartment, a man gives Killua a card to go to a store. There, a woman shows him to an elevator that brings him to the lowest floor, where many others await the beginning of the exam. He almost runs into a familiar face, Tonpa, up to his old tricks; Amori, Umori, and Imori tell him they're stronger than last year, but Killua completely ignores them. The 1st Phase Examiner bursts through a door and immediately tells the almost 1500 examinees only 300 will make it to the next phase. In just two hours, each examinee must defeat five others, with proof by taking their numbered tags. He closes the door behind him and right away a battle royale ensues. However, the battle royale is more of a slaughterfest by one person, Killua. Using his lightning speed and newfound strength from Biscuit's training, he knocks out all the examinees with the greatest of ease. He even says "hi" to Zepile before knocking him out and his powers are so great, the Amori Brothers decide to quit taking the Hunter Exams. Killua pops his head in the door and the examiner wonders where the others are. Behind him, Killua drags every single numbered tag, shocking the examiner as he looks at all the unconscious applicants. He calls Netero, who tells him Killua can pass, which he does, then and there. He enters Greed Island, Gon and Biscuit waiting for him at the entrance. They show him the spell cards they've collected while he was gone, ensuring them safety from thieves. Killua tells Gon to use the "Contact" card, which begins to list names of the people they've run into in the game in their Book. To the boy's surprise, Chrollo's name is on that list. They talk about how he could have run into Chrollo, but how it's not possible since Kurapika inhibited his Nen, a requirement to enter the game. All the while, Biscuit continuously asks who Chrollo is until she gets sick of being ignored and punches them both. At the same time, Shalnark sees Chrollo's name as well, laughing at the sight. The other Phantom Troupe members wonder how this could be since he hasn't purged the Nen out of him. Biscuit explains this is possible, the same as giving Nen, it can be taken away. Killua decides to warn Kurapika, while Shalnark remembers the fortune mentioning to go East, the direction from Yorknew City to Greed Island. He determines Chrollo found the island, was kicked out by Razor, hired someone to take his place and used his name as a message to the Troupe. They all decide to find a Nen Exorcist to help their boss. Suddenly Hisoka comes from the shadows, telling the Troupe that he used Chrollo's name, wanting them to help so he can fight him one day. On the phone, Kurapika tells Killua he knows the power is still on Chrollo. Kurapika enters a room with a distraught Light Nostrade. His daughter, Neon, is still without her powers, meaning without the fortunes for the Mafia bosses, his family will be ruined. Killua tells Biscuit and Gon his conversation with Kurapika. Biscuit is glad since now they can be done with training and finish the game. Their first quest is to find the King White Stag Beetle. Gon uses Rock to punch a tree and millions of bugs fall out. They find three, giving them the #53 card. Another quest involves finding a girl inside a castle. A man explains how impossible it will be, when Killua casually walks out with her, giving them the #46 card. They head to Antokiba next and win the Paladin's Necklace in a competition, the #86 card. This item is especially helpful since it wards off attack spells and reveals fake cards. They also get the #90 card, the #64 card, and the #25 card. The boys are pleased with themselves, but Biscuit knows it's all from the training. Kazsule contacts Gon, wanting a trade, while Tsezguerra tries to trade with Genthru. He rejects the dealing, knowing Tsezguerra's group has 92 cards when they actually have 95. He offers Genthru's very rare cards, making the offer too good to be true, all for cards that Genthru's group has been monopolizing. They discuss how the "Night Jade" card may be the hardest to get in the game now because of them. Meanwhile, Gon trades "Witch's Love Potion" for Kazsule's "Book of V.I.P. Passes". In Dorias, the three go to the slot machines and use Risky Dice for luck. In one try, Killua wins the #79 card. He wants to try again, but Biscuit warns him about the bad luck side, Killua dismissing it as it's only a 1 in 20 chance. Suddenly, a nearby gambler's slot machine explodes in his face, a Risky Dice lying next to him and Killua wonders if he should stop. Genthru continues to harass a pair of players. He forces them to roll Risky Dice to change cards into the ones they want. One player changes a card, but it ends up being the wrong number. Bara thinks they should trade, but Genthru doesn't want to fight them just yet. Sub thinks they should use Tax Collector's Gauntlet, which has the ability to destroy another player's restricted cards. Using Risky Dice at the same time, they'll also be able to "levy" cards as well. To prove his loyalty, Genthru rolls a Risky Dice, landing on good luck and agrees with the plan. Back at the slot machines, Killua is about to roll the dice one more time, when Biscuit suddenly knocks him out. Gon carries him on his back as the three head to the next city. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 66 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc